


Rainy Visits

by notnoteworthy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling, LGBT, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnoteworthy/pseuds/notnoteworthy
Summary: Its raining when TK arrives at Carlos’ door.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	Rainy Visits

TK’s heart was pounding. He was probably speeding, which was ironic considering he was going to a cop’s house. Though, honestly, when Carlos has arrested him earlier that week, getting cuffed was kinda hot. Even if it was a result of his dumbassery. 

TK parked his car in the driveway of the man’s house, taking a deep breathe before walking out into the rain. He was soaked in cool water within seconds, rushing to the door. He knocked in a little rhythm, and was met by a Carlos, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. They had little stars on them. On another day, TK would’ve made fun of them, but today he had to stay focused.

“Carlos, I’m sorry for getting arrested. I’m sorry for walking out. I’m sorry for being such a mess,” TK said.

“You don’t have to apologize-“

“I do. And it’s not you, you’re charming, and funny, and sexy as hell. I’m just scared. I’m scared because I care about you. I’m scared because I felt like we were moving too fast, and I would get too attached.”

Carlos looked down at his feet.

“But I wanna do this. I wanna get to know you. I want dinner and smiles and you. But I need things to be slow.”

Carlos leaned against the doorway, biting his lip.

“You’re serious about this?”

“I am,” TK whispered over the rain.

“Well, get in here. You look like a wet dog,” Carlos smirked. TK grinned, walking into the man’s house.   
Carlos started a warm bath. 

“I am totally in-“ Tk started, but was cut off by a kiss on the cheek.

“Not now tiger, just you. Slow, remember?” Carlos winked. TK made a resigned whine, stripping and getting in the bath. 

Carlos set out a APD hoodie and some pajama pants out for TK, and he let his eyes linger. There’s something about how the hoodie was a little too big on TK that made him look stunning. It was the domesticity of it all, something that Carlos craved.

They snuggled on the couch, watching a documentary about killer whales. But Carlos wasn’t really paying attention. TK was completely engrossed and ranting about whales and Seaworld, and it was thoroughly entertaining. TK was snuggled against his chest, their legs tangled together. They dozed off, dreaming about the future to come.

**Author's Note:**

> um hi if this is bad i’m sorry, pls excuse my grammar it’s late. probably ooc cause only three episode yknow.


End file.
